Mi Tranquila Familia
by julys02
Summary: Cuatro años pasaron desde el encuentro de los Vulturis y nuestros vampiros favoritos. Ellos Viven en Londres, ya Bella le encanta pasar un día tranquilo en la casa. ¿Pero cómo Lograr cosa semejante con los Cullen? Entra, aquí nunca te aburrirás CHAPTER12
1. Día Normal

Bella POV.

Feliz, suspiré y olí el maravilloso olor de Edward. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en la mía, y de vez en cuando el suspiraba también. Estábamos muy cómodos en el sofá, viendo a mi querida Reneesme dormida en otro sillón, pero la paz nunca duraba mucho tiempo.

_¡¡BUEN DÍA GEEENTEEEEEEE!! – Gritó Emmet entrando en la sala con sus brazos llenos de bolsas. Qué lindo (nótese el sarcasmo), la familia llegó del centro comercial.

Nessie se despertó toda alborotada. Y no la culpo, en diez kilómetros se debió escuchar el grito de mi querido y tonto hermano. Pero una enorme sonrisa de instaló en su cara cuando Jacob entró al lugar con un par de potes de helado. Edward y yo gruñimos al mismo tiempo.

_Oooh, bueno! Alguien está de mal humor! – Dijo Alice entrando después de él.

Me limité a rodear los ojos. Pero mi pequeña hija ya estaba comiendo helado de frutilla con Jake a su lado. Tenía la apariencia de una chica de trece u catorce años. Tenía un largo cabello lleno de ondas como las mías, pero con su toque cobrizo "Edwardiano". Sus ojos chocolates y piel casi vampirica le quedaban a la perfección, aunque igual que mi yo humano se solía ruborizar mucho.

¿Mi situación actual? Londres es fabuloso, nos mudamos hace como dos meses, cuando las clases comenzaron, aunque solo Nessie iba al colegio, dado que ahora apenas crecía por día. Alice todavía era esa loca por las compras y salía casi a diario al centro comercial. Mi hija tampoco era su fan número uno en ese tema. Teníamos una casa prácticamente igual a la de allá en Forks, el cual estañaba mucho. Jacob, al ser el imprimado de Nessie (siempre que me acuerdo me enojo), venía con nosotros a todas partes. "Supuestamente" Carlisle tenía dos hijos gemelos, Rosalie y Jasper, y Edward y Alice eran adoptados. Yo y Nessie éramos sobrinas de Esme. Y Jacob (quien no se veía mucho por suerte) solo era un amigo de la familia.

¿Una novedad? Jasper está más callado que lo usual, lo que decía que algo malo se aproximaba me contó Edward, cuyas sospechas eran aún peores dado que él le bloqueaba la mente con temas de la guerra civil.

_Vamos, Jazz, dime de una vez, qué sucede? – Le volvió a presionar mi pequeña hermana duendecilla. El simplemente negó con la cabeza. Edward frunció el ceño.

_Okey, estoy muy aburrido, y como Rose me prohibió nuestros juegos – Guiñó un ojo, lo que me hizo estremecer – juguemos a un juego familiar!!!

_No, Emmet, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez… - Murmuró Nessie.

_Oye, algún día me van a decir que le hiciste a Rosalie para que te quitara tu placer? – Pregunté todavía curiosa. Edward solo negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

_No quiero que te traumatices… - Entendí la indirecta.

_Jacob, Reneesme! Vayan a dar una vuelta en el bosque, no se, si tienes hambre caza Nessie.

Ellos protestaron, pero les miré amenazadoramente. Salieron casi corriendo por la puerta trasera.

_Eres tan linda cuando te enojas… - Me ronroneó al oído mi marido.

_No me distraigas Edward, qué pasó Emmet? – Pregunté tratando de no caer en su trampa.

_Oh, pues, en realidad es una tontería… - Alcé la ceja- Bueno, bueno! Cuando hace dos días ustedes fueron de caza, estábamos por, ya sabes no?, y me puse una peluca rubia larga y unas botas, e imité a Paris Hillton…

_Y a ti se te da cuando están por…. Imitar a una rubia???!! – Pregunté dándole la razón a Rosalie.

_NOOO! POR DIOS, ERES UNA MAL PENSADA! – Dijo él divertido – Estábamos por hacer karaoke. Y que se yo… Se ve que pensó que era una burla de ella y desde entonces no me habla.

_Se te ocurrió pedirle disculpas, aunque sea totalmente tonto ya que no hay que perdonar? – Preguntó Jasper.

Emmet lo pensó un momento y corrió hacia el primer piso. Edward rió y se escuchó un "AL FIN VIENES A DISCULPARTE!", pero se empezó a escuchar cosas, emmmh, no tan lindas y Alice gritó:

_Por favor, estamos aquí abajo! – Y los ruidos cesaron.

Nosotros cuatro nos empezamos a reír descontroladamente. Pero Jasper se calló casi al instante que empezó volviendo a un estado serio. Edward puso cara de sorpresa pero no pude hacer nada, aún con mis reflejos y vista de vampiresa no me lo vi venir…


	2. Jasper aburrido

_BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE, JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN HALE! – Le grité al vampiro que me llevaba en brazos a valla saber dónde.

_Nooop, es mi tiempo de diversión! – Y llegamos a la cochera.

_Qué rayos…? – Jasper me siguió sosteniendo con una mano mientras con la otra abría la puerta del Jeep y me depositaba en el asiento del copiloto. Cerró la puerta con llave. Maldición. Al instante estaba a mí lado, poniendo las llaves y haciendo rugir el motor. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_Jasper, sabes que este Jeep es el bebe de Emmet, y para meterte con él quiere decir que perdiste la razón? – Le pregunté asustada y curiosa.

Él solo se rió y salió del garaje con un ensordecedor sonido. Se escuchó un "MI JEEEEP!" y un "VUELVE ACA, EMMET CULLEN!". Jasper me sonrió y solo dijo:

_Yo ya perdí la razón hace décadas, Bella.

Daba muchas vueltas a una velocidad increíble, y si no fuera vampiro, no vería nada por el vidrio. Pero mi emotivo hermano seguí riendo como un lunático. Pasamos sobre un charco de barro, y wiiii, quedó súper limpio el auto, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

_Bueno, mejor lo limpiamos, no? – Preguntó Jasper todavía yendo a… ¡¡¿¿210 KM/H??!! Y pasamos sobre otro charco, solo que este con agua. Claro, olvidé mencionar que el agua tenía un horrendo color marrón, y no quería saber el por qué. Vi a Jacob y Nessie mirando el auto con los ojos abiertos como platos, y dejando un poco mi miedo, me reí. Jasper sonrió y siguió derecho hacia la casa.

_¡¡JASPER!! ¡¡LA CASA!! – Grité ahora desesperada.

Estábamos apunto de chocar, cuando con todas sus fuerzas él piso el freno. Lo juro, estaba traumada. Me giré todavía en shock y vi la cara de inocente que tenía Jasper en ese instante.

_¡¡MI BEBE!! – Escuchamos repentinamente un grito y los dos nos sobresaltamos.

Sin saber el porqué, nos empezamos a reír descontroladamente, aún cuando Emmet abrió la puerta del conductor y nos echó unas miradas asesinas. Pronto se nos unieron las risas de los demás; la risa chillona de Alice, la aterciopelada de Edward, la musical de Rosalie y Esme, la dulce de Reneesme y la tosca de Jake. Todos menos Emmet se reían, aunque a este se le fue la seriedad tan rápido como se le vino.

_A ti, querida Bella, te perdono por ser en este instante –y solo en este instante- el vampiro más fuerte, pero…

_Hey! Jasper me raptó te recuerdo! – Le respondí media molesta media divertida.

_Échame el paquete, pero ya que, estoy loco, como ya sabrán… -Murmuró Jasper haciendo que todos riéramos otra vez.

Pero Emmet se quedó con la mirada perdida, y de repente, exclamó:

_Oh, perdonadme! Sois mis hermanos favoritos, sin duda! – Y se volteó y abrazó a Edward, haciendo que este se quedara quieto por la sorpresa, a pesar de leer mentes- Y cuanto te quiero, querido responsable e inteligente hermano Edward!

_Okey Jasper, esto se esta poniendo raro, deja de manipular a mi esposo. – Dijo Rosalie.

Pero Rosalie, también repentinamente, cambió su tosca expresión a una relajada y tranquila y se acercó a Jacob. Este retrocedió automáticamente un gran paso.

_Jaakeee! Ven y dame un abrazo! – Gritó Rose, haciendo que todos nos quedáramos congelados.

Ella se acercó otro paso, pero su expresión volvió a cambiar. Al encontrarse tan cerca de Jacob, frunció el ceño, retrocedió y chilló:

_ALEJATE CHUCHO SARNOSO!!! – Y sacó de su cartera un perfume que creí leer que era Dior, pero le echó en toda la cara a Jake!

Este, totalmente desprevenido, saltó hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos, los cuales le ardía enormemente.

_ASQUEROSA CHUPASANGRE!! ESTA COSA ARDE! – Aulló el pobre.

Todos nos reímos otra vez, excepto Nessie, que lo acompaño a lavarse la cara. Todos se callaron y miraron a Jasper, esperando su próximo ataque.

_Ya estoy, creo que me divertí bastante. – Y todos se relajaron bastante – Aunque, solo estoy un poco satisfecho, eh? No bajen la guardia. – Y rió.

_Si, Alice, mantenlo satisfecho. – Dijo Emmet, recibiendo furiosos puños de ella.

_Si, y tu lava tu auto hermano, no tiene buena pinta. – Le dijo en defensa.

Emmet se dejó de reír y miró nostálgico su Jeep, obviamente prefiriéndolo limpio.


	3. Vamos al parque, cachorrito Jake?

El resto del viernes a la tarde paso sin muchas más novedades, excepto la envidia a mi propia hija por poder dormir! Daría cualquier cosa por librarme de los desfiles nocturnos de Alice. No pude tener otro tiempo a solas con Edward, y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, ya eran las 8:00 AM. Nessie se despertó enseguida, al igual que Jacob. El pobre todavía tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

El desayuno (de ellos dos claro) fue bastante tranquilo, y nos encargamos de tener a Rosalie alejada, aunque esta de vez en cuando reía, recordando el "incidente" de ayer. Cuando terminaron, mi hija puso una cara inexpresiva igual a la de su padre cuando pensaba. Luego sonrió:

_Saben? Ayer hablé con un par de chicas en el colegio y resulta que en el parque están haciendo un concurso…

_Y de que es, Reneesme? – Le preguntó mi marido con cara rara, se ve que le bloqueaba la mente.

_Pues… - Cerró los ojos y le mostró algo en su mente.

Edward se largó a reír fuertemente. Jacob y yo los miramos un poco enojados. A todos nos molesta esos chistes privados que se suelen tener con Edward, aunque a veces los compartían después. Movió la mano restándole importancia, y dijo:

_Si, Nessie, no tenemos ningún problema. Nos parece perfecto, aunque no te quepa duda de que toda la familia va también. Solo te queda convencer a Jacob… - Y sonrió maléficamente.

Este nos miró desconfiado. Pero Reneesme puso su carita de cachorrito mojado haciendo un puchero a la vez, tratante de deslumbrar a Jake??? (Todo cortesía de Alice y Edward). Él solo suspiró mostrando la derrota, y preguntó:

_Okey, que pasa Nessie?

Ella se acercó lentamente a él estirando su mano, y le tocó la cara. Jacob abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se cayó de la silla.

_AH NO!!! ESO SI QUE NO! TE TIENES QUE CONSEGUIR A ALGUIEN MÁS!!! – Gritó el desesperado, mientras mi hija ponía de nuevo esa cara y parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar.

_Pero de qué hablan? – Pregunté muy molesta.

_Pues… En el parque hay una exhibición de perros, donde revisan el pelaje, los modales y la obediencia. – Edward hizo una pausa y sonrió – Y Nessie les dijo a unas chicas que la molestan que ahí estaría a las 15:00 con su enorme perro rojizo y otro color avena…

_Avena? – Pregunté… Si Jacob era el rojizo, quién era el otro?

_Seth vino, quiero decir vendrá de visita hoy, y llegará en tres, dos, uno…

Se escuchó un TOC-TOC-TOC en la puerta. Y luego Alice chilló "SETH!!!" y por la puerta apareció un chico, bueno, ahora un hombre de 19 años. Ahora era casi tan grande como Jake, con su mismo cabello castaño claro y esa familiar sonrisa.

_Seth!!! – Corrió Nessie hasta él y le abrazó antes de que nadie hiciera algo. Claro, seguro la duendecilla le anticipó y se hace la buena para que le ayude. En fin, por supuesto, los dos licántropos terminaron aceptando.

_Ah, Jacob – Dijo repentinamente Edward – Podrías estrenar mi regalo de navidad, no?

Jake lo miró con mala cara, y al mirar la mía muy desconcertada, fue hasta su habitación. Y volvió con un objeto en las manos… Con…

_EDWARD! –Le grité riéndome- Le regalaste un bozal a Jake?

_Alguien tenía que cerrarle la boca, o bueno, mejor dicho algo… -Murmuró "inocentemente" mi vampiro.

Pero se escuchó un "NO ALICE!" y un "PLAAASH!". Los cuatro salimos al jardín, de donde venía el grito. Y encontramos a un lobo color arena todo mojado y una Alice con una manguera, shampoo para perros y un cepillo en las manos. Todos reímos, pero el animal nos miró con mala cara.

Seis potes de shampoo, un buen cepillado y secado y dos horas después, los dos enormes perros estaban tan limpios y arreglados como nunca creí posible. Y por supuesto, (según como Alice aseguraba infaltable), también tenían collares negros. Emmet no paraba de reírse de los pobres perros, pues estos pasaron todo ese tiempo bajo las (literalmente) garras rosadas de Alice.

Mi enorme hermano nos presto el Jeep para que viajáramos los cinco allí. Inclusive Carlisle y Esme iban en el Mercedes (por supuesto que ellos llevaban la comida) y el resto de mis hermanos iban en el convertible de Rosalie. Llegamos a las 15:03 hs exactamente. Todos, (creo que hasta algunos perros), se dieron vuelta para ver los tres ostentosos autos. Jacob y Seth bufaron, como los muy maduros hombres que son.

Primero bajó la pareja más pasional de la casa (supongo que saben quienes son) seguidos de Alice y Jasper, que bajaron al mismo tiempo que mis padres adoptivos. Jake empezó a aullar bajito exigiendo bajar. Ahora Edward bufó. Mi hija y yo bajamos mientras mi esposo ya les abría la puerta a los "perritos".

Se los juro, a la mitad de la gente se le abrió la boca. Y nadie se molestó en disimular cuando vieron los caballos que tenemos por "perros". Nessie sonreía feliz. Y rápidamente ubicamos a sus amigas, las cuales también estaban muy sorprendidas. Seth, para romper la tención, empezó a perseguir a Emmet, y este huía "aterrado". Todos rompimos en risas y hasta Jacob lanzó un ladrido, que calló a los perros que habían empezado a molestar. Bueno, esto iba a ser interesante…


	4. Vamos al parque? Parte II

Los siento muchísimo lectores! Se me rompió la computadora, y no pude subir más. Pero ahora subo todos los días si puedo, no se preocupen! XD Sigan leyendo, besos.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Reneesme POV.**

Cuando me acerqué a mis compañeras… Cómo desee tener una cámara de fotos! Sus caras tenían las bocas abiertas, y ni se molestaron en disimular. Internamente me reí, y más cuando el caniche de Camila (una odiosa, muy zorra) salió corriendo cuando Jake y yo nos acercamos a ellas.

_Y no quiero saber que estarán pensando de "mis hermanos", eh "__brother"? – _Pensé divertida mirando de reojo a mi padre. Él solo hizo una mueca.

_Hi, Girls! – Dije con un tono muy falso- ¿Cómo se la están pasando?

_Eeess estee tu perriiito? – Preguntó con miedo Jennifer, otra compañera. Esa era la chismosa del grado, muy Jessica de la secundaria de mamá.

_Siii, se llama Jacob y mi otro perrito es Seth. SETH! – Grité alertándolo y haciendo que viniera para acá – Miren esto, son súper obedientes – Dije imitándolas – Sentados!

Jacob me miró divertido, mientras mi primito color arena pareció que ponía los ojos en blanco, pero me obedecieron. Y así otros trucos como "hazte el muerto" o "rueda", y obviamente infaltable las risas de Emmett desde atrás, aunque el malvado de mi padre aprovechaba y reía también.

_Cuidado, Edward. Si te sigues riendo de Jake les daré el número de tu celular…_ E inmediatamente se calló. Me tuve que reír ante esto. Sin decir nada más, los tres nos dimos la vuelta y fuimos hasta donde mi familia, quienes tenían la mesa más grande del parque. Todos se nos alejaban del camino, y como no con los caballos de mis "perritos".

Pero, Oh My God (diría Camila) yo jamás me esperaba lo que pasó después…

**Edward POV. **

Agradecí con todo mi muerto corazón que mi hija no fuera tan superficial como sus compañeras de colegio. Todas nos lanzaban "miradas coquetas" y no hacía falta leerle la mente a mi Bella para saber que estaba furiosa. Pero, por supuesto, Emmett decidió que la cosa estaba muy aburrida y se puso a asustar a los perros de otras personas. Rosalie también estaba un poco infantil y si podía les gruñía, excepto a un chiguagua que parecía que le gusto. Yo solo veía una horrible rata.

_Ey, Brother,_ - pensó Emmett- esto _es muy divertido y… Oooh! Mira allá! _

Y miré donde señaló. ¿Y quién estaba ahí, señoras y señores? Nada más y nada menos que el enclenque de Mike Newton. Oh, genial, qué hacía este perdedor aquí???!!

Y él nos notó también. Oh _por Dios, son esos los Cullen??? Qué hacen aquí?? Y… ESA ES BELLA??!!_ Y por supuesto, el baboso ya le había puesto los ojos a mi mujer. Nessie se acercó a mi y me tocó la cara. Sonreí un poco al ver mi imagen tan seria, tan… Típica de mí.

_EEEY! Bella! – Gritó el humano. Gruñí inconscientemente.

**Bella POV.**

Esto. No. Está. Pasando… ¡¿Qué diablos hace Mike Newton en Londres?! ¿Y POR QUÉ ME TENÍA QUE RECONOCER? Nessie me miró curiosa, y dije bajito y rápido, solo para que ella y mi familia entendieran:

_Es la mosca muerta de Mike, un ex compañero mío del secundario…

Y ella se echó a reír. Y Emmett tenía una maligna sonrisa en su cara. Oh no.

_NEWTON! QUÉ SORPRESAAAA! – Dijo con falso entusiasmo.

_Me voy, empieza el concurso, suerte mami… - Susurró Reneesme divertida. La miré mal.

Varias insinuaciones nada bonitas de Emmett, mediocres coqueteos de Mike, hostilidad de parte de Edward y 30 minutos después, estaba harta de estos tres hombres. Y me escabullí antes de que lo notaran. Le sonreí a mi hija, quien ganó el primer premio, y los lobos tenían medallas con un uno en el lomo.

Jacob reconoció a Mike, y me miró con complicidad. Le guiñé un ojo. Los otros seguían hablando y entonces…

PAAAAM!!!

Jake había saltado encima de Newton! Lo puso sobre su espalda, e hizo movimientos como un toro loco, mientras Mike se aferraba a él. Todos nos largamos a reír. Hasta que ese idiota se cayó y quedó debajo de Jacob.

_No sabía que Mike era un zoófilo. – Susurró mi hermano. (n/a: Saben a que me refiero, zoófilo, pedofilo… Inventando palabras…XD)

Todos reímos aún más. Pero esto no terminaba; Emmett empujó a Alice hacia la comida, y esta se manchó con ensalada. U_U. Llena de mayonesa y papas, empezó a perseguir a Emmett.

Seth y Jacob empujaban a Mike de un lado a otro, como si fuera una pelota. Carlisle y Esme intentaban tranquilizar todo en vano. Y Jasper no movió ni un pelo. Y, ¿cómo podía terminar mejor el día? Sarcasmo total, porque esto no terminó ahí.

Nos echaron a todos del parque, no sin antes llamar a la policía. Y nos pusieron una buena multa, que por suerte no afectaba el bolsillo económico, pero bueno. Y también nos prohibieron volver ahí jamás. Así, (Alice manchada con ensalada, Emm con ramitas en su pelo y lodo por vaya saber que le hizo mi hermanita, mi hija y los licantropos todos manchados con lodo por "jugar un rato" con Emm y mis padres con el ceño fruncido) volvimos a casa, tras un tranquilo y normal día. Bah, un día normal para los Cullen, claro.


	5. Maldita tecnología

**Emmett Pov.**

Uuuuh… Estoy muy aburrido el día de hoy… Me gustaría tener un perrito para jugar… O una mascota… Pero mi Rose no quiere, bueno, nadie quiere…. Es que son unos amargados, yo voy a comprar mi mascota, y quizás a Jasper también, esta medio Emo, así que… ¡A VER SUBASTAS EN EBAY!

**Bella POV.**

_Por fis, por fis, por fis… - Emm saltaba al lado de Alice, quien estaba en la computadora comprando en Internet. Frustrada, lo miró feo y se fue, mientras él decía "Wiiii!"

_¿Qué tienes en mente, Emmett? – Le pregunté divertida. Él se limitó a darse la vuelta y sacarme la lengua. Me carcajeé un poco.

Pero fui interrumpida por un "DING DONG". Fui hasta la puerta, y ahí se encontraba un hombre gordo con un paquete en su mano. Alice. Firmé rápidamente y entré con el extraño paquete en mis manos, pero antes de abrirlo apareció el diabólico duendecillo y me lo quitó de las manos, y desapareció tan rápido como vino.

Escuché una suave y musical risa atrás mío. Edward estaba ahí. Me di la vuelta lentamente y le miré con el ceño fruncido. Siguió sonriendo y solo dijo:

_Me bloquea sus pensamientos.

Pero yo ya estaba con él dándole un apasionado beso. Y ahí nos empezamos a caer al sillón. Emmett todavía no nos notaba. Pero vimos un flash.

_¡¡ALICE!! – Gritó Edward.

Y mi hermanita, quien tenía en sus manos una cámara de fotos y nos sonreía "inocentemente". Así empezó la tortura… Por lo que luego de dos horas después, llegó Carlisle, poniendo fin a nuestro sufrimiento.

Pero nooo, la palabra "terminó" no esta en el diccionario de Alice. Inclusivo su padre fue victima de vergonzosas fotos. ¡Suertudos mis hermanos y mi hija! Porque Jasper, Rosalie y Reneesme (obviamente que con ellos está Jacob) están en el centro comercial, y no sufren algo así… Aun que el grito de Rosalie llegando me dice que creo que me equivoqué.

**Rosalie POV. **

¡Este fue uno de los peores días de mi vida! Oooh, si claro, todo empezó por el maldito celular y Mr. Emociones. Y como no empeorar con ese asqueroso chucho cerca.

-----FLASHBLACK-----

_Gracias, Monkey-Man! Adoro este nuevo celular! – Chillé de emoción. Emmett me regaló el último modelo de los celulares Apple, que quería desde que salió. Y por supuesto, rosa.

_Vamos tía Rose! Quiero escapar de las garras de Alice, quien me quiere maquillar como para una noche de gala! – Me dijo Nessie nerviosa. Yo solo reí, y arranqué el convertible. Pero cuando estaba apunto de salir alejarme de la casa, escuchamos un "ESPEREEEN!"

Y Jasper subió al coche, mientras decía: "¡Arranca, mujer, arranca!"

Y no me hice rogar. Cuando estábamos más o menos lejos, escuchamos un " JAAASPEEER! VEN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTEEE!" y mi hermano se limitó a decir:

_Alice me quería hacer modelar.

Mi sobrina rió como histérica, mientras yo me esforzaba en ver el camino y no burlarme de él. Pero sintió mi diversión y no dijo nada más en el camino. Estaba por agarrar el teléfono y llamar a Alice para decirle que su esposo es un amargado, cuando vi que tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas.

Uuuh, detesto los mensajes de voz, pero que va, a escucharlos:

De: Emmett McCarty Cullen.

Para: Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale.

Cielito! Estás disfrutando tu celu?? Espero que te guste, no te puse un tono porque no sabía cual querías y se como eres y no te quise molestar. Podríamos ir a algún lado, o si quieres ir a a cazar a un lado en particular, lo que sea, dime. Aaaah, se que odias los supermercados, pero si podes pasar por un almacén o algo así, cómprame mantequilla de maní, tengo ganas de olerla, no se por qué. Y antes de que me olvide, Alice dice que tienen que…

Su mensaje fue cortado por ser demasiado largo

De: Jacob William Black

Para: Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale.

¿Puedes creer asquerosa sanguijuela que me dieron tu número de celular por la calle diciendo que era la llamada a una diosa? Por Dios, espero que sea el sarcasmo. En fin, te tengo un chiste, ¿por qué las rubias tienen 3 canillas en la casa?...

De: Tyler Crowley.

Para: Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale.

Lindura, quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Porque hoy, que me dieron el número de tu celular es un día grandioso. Te digo algo, si gustas vamos por un helado, o si estas de dieta (aunque claro que no la necesitas) podemos comprar una… Emmh, ensalada? En fin, si te interesa, llámame.

De: Carlisle Cullen.

Para: Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale.

Hija, por favor, el teléfono de la casa anda mal, llama a mi secretaria y dile que cancele todas mis citas de esta tarde, gracias. Aaah, y, eeeh, aclara que no tiene nada que ver con la reunión con la nueva psicóloga. Gracias de nuevo.

De: Jacob William Black

Para: Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale.

Pues _una canilla para el agua fría, otra para el agua caliente y otra para el agua oxigenada. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!_

De: Emmett McCarty Cullen.

Para: Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale.

Eso fue raro. En fin, te decía que Alice quería que, eeeemmh, que… ¿Qué quería Alice? Que compres algo, a ver… ALICE, QUE QUERÍAS??!! …

De: Tyler Crowley.

Para: Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale.

Aaaah! No te di mi número, es 152 405 783. Llámame cuando quieras.

De: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Para: Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale

Rosalie, por favor atiende a Emmett! Está echo un pesado! Y ni se te ocurra a ir a Victoria's Secret con Reneesme, entendido? Gracias. Y Carlisle te pregunta si ya llamaste a no se donde. Y dile a Jasper que Alice piensa hacerlo desfilar lencería de mujer cuando vuelva. Desgraciadamente, nos vemos después. Adiós.

De: Anónimo

Para: Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale

Si la belleza fuera pecado, tú no tendrías perdón de Dios.

De: Carlisle Cullen.

Para: Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale

R-Rosaaali-iie… Ya llamaste? Creo que están intentando llamarme al celular. No puedo atender, es que… ESTÁ BIEN! En realidad era una cita con el psicólogo, porque dice que me quería hacer un psicoanálicis! NI SE TE OCURRA A DECIRLE A EMMETT. Eeeh, y tampoco a Esme. A nadie. Y juro que te si yo voy, tu vienes conmigo señorita. Así que llama y cancela ahora mismo! Por favor… Gracias.

Cerré el celular harta. ¡¿Pero es que una chica no tiene paz?! Aaagh. Jasper escuchó todo conmigo y ahora el condenado se ríe. Idiota. Y en eso llegamos al centro comercial. Con Nessie fuimos a muchas tiendas, y en castigo, Jasper tuvo que llevar las bolsas. Ah, y no le dije el mensajito de Alice.

Paramos porque Reneesme quería un helado. ¿Y a quién nos encontramos, señoras y señores? Al chucho Black. Genial. Casi lo estrangulo, casi. Pero no podía, no con tantos testigos. Y ¡oh! Black volvió con nosotros a la casa. El olor no se iría jamás.

_Bueno, rubiecita, te tengo un chiste nuevo – Dijo cuando llegamos ese perro- ¿Cómo podés saber si le gustás a una rubia?...

Yo solo gruñí.

_ _S__i se acuesta con vos dos noches seguidas__… _

Y empezó a carcajearse.

-----FIN FLASHBACK-----

Y el tarado seguía riendo. Que rabia sentía. Y Jasper no hacia nada.

_AAAAAH!!! – Grité furiosa, y agarré mi antiguo celular (ni loca el Apple) y se lo tiré en la cabeza a Jacob.

Bingo. Le di en la cabeza, y el pobre celular se destrozó en acto, y como no con el cabeza dura que era el perro. Y se desmayó.

**Bella Pov.**

Y Alice apareció con al bendita cámara fotográfica y le sacó una foto al inconsciente Jacob. Nessie chilló horrorizada y Rose sonreía con autosuficiencia. Edward se acercó a él y le tomó el pulso.

_Está vivo – Se limitó a decir, y lo dejó en el piso.

Rosalie le paso por encima, asegurándose de pisarlo mucho. Nessie, cansada de gritar, fue a la cocina a comer helado. Y la puerta del living se abrió de pronto, mostrando a un despeinado Carlisle con el maletín, recién llegado del hospital. Que suerte que Esme no estaba. Edward empezó a reír histéricamente.

_No es gracioso, Edward. – Dijo el vampiro- Y Rosalie, ya arreglé una cita para ti.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rose desapareció al instante, y mi marido rió más todavía. Entonces Carlisle se dio cuenta del inconsciente Jacob en el medio de la sala y preguntó:

_¿Alguien es tan amable de decirme que hace Jacob inconsciente?

_¿Alguien es tan amable de decirme que te pasó, padre? – Contraataque yo.

Si se hubiera podido ruborizar, estaba segura de que lo hubiera hecho. Pero fue Edward quien habló:

_Le dieron una cita con una psicóloga porque creía que lo podría hacer "caer en sus encantos" y resulta que esta resulto toda una acosadora. Ni se despidió, huyó cuando pudo de ella. – Y se volvió a reír, solo que ahora acompañado del duendecillo y Rose.

Ahora yo sonreía. Alice prendió el televisor y nos dijo que nos sentáramos. Y conectó al cámara digital con la que molesto todo el día.

Pasaron un montón de fotografías. Aunque la mayoría eran de Edward y yo, pero había algunos escarches de Emmett y Jasper, una foto de una enojada Rosalie, e inclusive de Nessie saliendo de la ducha, solo con una bata rosada. Todos nos reímos muchísimo. Reneesme tenía sed, y fue por un vaso con agua. Aaah, y no contamos que de la furia por una foto muy fea, Rosalie le dio una patada al televisor y el pobre murió.

A Emmett (quién salió de la computadora solo cuando empezaron las fotos) se le apareció una maligna sonrisa en los labios. Mi esposo alzó las cejas. Cuando Nessie vino con el vaso, mi hermano se lo sacó y le tiró todo en la cara a Jake.

_¿DÓNDE ES EL INCENDIO? – Gritó este sorprendido.

Todos reímos aún más, y así terminó otro "tranquilo" día en familia. Y no hubiera sido tan divertido de no ser por esa maldita tecnología.


	6. ¡¿Mascotas!

**Edward POV.**

Estaba friendo unos huevos para mi hija, ya a la mañana siguiente, cuando escuchamos el ruido de un camión estacionando. Alice chilló histérica cosas como "¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A COMPRAR COSAS SIN MÍ?!" y Emmett también chilló. Algo tramaba este, que desde ayer me bloqueaba su pequeña mente.

Confusos, salimos todos menos Esme, Carlisle y mi hija, pues Jacob estaba corriendo por ahí en su forma lobuna. Era un camión… ¿de entregas de Ebay? Lo digo en pregunta porque Alice no tenía idea que había adentro. Y fue cuando mi idiota hermano (ya saben de quién hablo) dejó de bloquearme.

_EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!!! – Grité histérico en un tono que hasta a Bella le dio miedo. ¿QUÉ ÉL COMPRÓ QUÉ ?

**Bella POV.**

Edward le pidió, (o mejor dicho le exigió) una explicación a Emmett, quien no le importaba nada y solo saltaba de felicidad mientras firmaba algo. Nadie (salvo Edward y Emmett) sabía que rayos compró este último. Lentamente me acerqué al camión, y desde adentró se escuchó un siseo. Miré a mi hermano con la confusión pintada en mi rostro.

Unos hombres se gritaban instrucciones entre ellos, y aparecieron como seis u ocho cargando una enorme caja, de la cual provenían siseos y fuertes golpes. Un hombre hablo un poco con Emmett y luego aparecieron los otros cargando una caja más pequeña y otra del tamaño de una pecera. Emocionado, mi hermano sacó las tablas que cubrían el primer paquete.

Reneesme apareció justo en ese momento, y no pudo evitarlo. Pegó un gritó que nos hubiera roto los tímpanos de no ser vampiros. Rosalie, colérica, le gritó a Emmett:

_¡¿COMPRASTE UNA ANACONDA?! – Y si, efectivamente, una enorme y gruesa serpiente estaba en una especie de jaula de vidrio. Esta se movió y enseñaba los dientes amenazadoramente.

_No, Rosie, no es "anaconda", se llama Anny! – Respondió feliz Emmett.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco, y esto no le pasó desapercibido al fuerzudo (N/A: palabra súper-inventada! XD) de mi hermano. Así que se acercó a él y le dijo:

_Hermano, - hizo una pausa dramática- también te he comprado algo a tiii!

_¿QUÉ, QUÉ? – Respondió Jasper.

Y Emmett se dirigió hasta el paquete más pequeño de todos. Lo trajo hasta nosotros y abrió la caja, mostrando una ¿pecera? Con una enorme…

_¡¡¡TARANTULAAAA!! AAAAH!!! – Y Nessie se escondió detrás de Jake, quien apareció de la nada en ese mismo instante.

_Le puse Emo, como su dueño – Dijo Emm – UUUH! Hizo rima, tengo que ser rapero sin duda! – Hizo una pausa para pensar (lo sé, terrorífico) y agregó - Rose, eres linda y tenlo asegurado como que no tengo vejiga.

Todos se largaron a reír, menos Jazz, quien todavía tenía la vista clavada en el horrible arácnido. Y una sonrisa se clavó en su rostro. Agarró la pecera, (que tenía a la araña mostrando los dientes), y la abrazó.

_Emooo! Eres lo que he esperado toda mi vida! – Aseguró Jasper, pero cuando escuchó como su esposa dijo "EJEJM, EJEM", agregó – Además de Alice, claro.

Todos rieron otra vez, y Jasper ni se molestó en pararlos. Ahora daba vueltas y vueltas con al pecera en la mano, dejando a la pobre tarántula toda mareada. Pero me acordé, y resulta que eran tres cajas. ¿Para quién era la tercera?

_Oye, Emm, qué tiene la otra caja? – Dije señalándola. Edward abrió los ojos como platos y se empezó a reír como loco. Inclusive se tiró al piso y se sostenía el estomago.

_Reneesme, - Dijo Emmett totalmente serio – Ven aquí.

Ella, temerosa (no es para menos), se acercó a él. Emm se aclaró la garganta, y empezó "su gran discurso":

_Nessie, soy directo, pasas demasiado tiempo con Jacob. Por eso, he decidido interferir… Y como los opuestos se atraen, - hizo una pausa dramática – te tengo este regalito. Seguro te gusta…

Y abrió la tercera caja. Los "Aaaww" no se hicieron esperar. Dentro de la caja había un pequeño gatito Siamés, de no más de un mes. Sus ojitos celestes nos miraban con curiosidad, y a Reneesme le encantó al instante.

_Serás Kitty, mi Catty ( N/A: juego de palabras en ingles. Catty de "cat" y Kitty como diminutivo) – Dijo ella feliz. Jake gruñó.

_Emmh, Eddie, Jazz, me ayudan? – Escuchamos como dijo de repente Emmett, quien había desaparecido "misteriosamente".

Nos dimos vuelta y ahí estaba mi hermano, con "Anny" enroscada por su cuello y torso. Ya le había aprisionado los brazos y lo estaba dejando como una momia.

_Lo ayudo, o no lo ayudo… Esa es la cuestión. – Murmuró Edward, haciéndome reír.

_Pero Emm, tu te puedes librar, por qué no lo haces? – Cuestionó Rosalie.

_Pues no quiero hacerle daño, dah. – Respondió el eludido.

Pero creo que Jasper no escuchó, miraba fijamente a su tarántula de colores. Si, tenía las peludas patas con franjas naranjas. Horrible. Con "mucho cuidado" (si, estoy sarcástica) se la desenroscaron. Pero la serpiente fue rápida, y ya estaba tratando de estrangular a Edward, mientras lo unía a Jazz, de espaldas. ¿Cómo termino esto? La anaconda los enroscó a los dos, dejándolos de espaldas, y estaba tratando de tragar la cabeza de Jasper. Alice chilló y empezó a pegarle con su cartera. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Busqué en el bolso de Rose, ¡ y bingo! Estaba el mismo perfume que le había tirado a Jacob hace unos días. Me acerqué a ellos y dije:

_Jasper, cierra los ojos. – Y le tiré el perfume a la víbora.

Esta siseó un poco más, pero se desenroscó inmediatamente y Emmett la enceró en su jaula. Nessie suspiró aliviada. No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba escondida detrás de Jacob. Bufé. Pero escuchamos un gritito de Jasper. Lo miré interrogativa.

_¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EMO?!

Jacob y Nessie chillaron. Y no era para menos. ¡Había una tarántula venenosa suelta! ¡Y mi hija era medio humana! Aaah, y Jacob era algo humano también. Cierto. Pero era el Crepúsculo. Oh, genial. Kitty se acurrucó junto a Reneesme y esta se tranquilizó un poco, pero Jake se alejó para volver a ser humano. Emmett, lo más pancho ( N/a: es como decir lo más tranquilo) empujaba la jaula de vidrio con Anny dentro de la casa. Ok, esta iba a ser una noche bastante linda (seh, todo el sarcasmo del mundo). Y teníamos que vigilar a nuestros medio-humanos toda la noche. Era oficial, nunca, más, en la vida, le dejaríamos tocar la computadora a Emmett, Y menos para conseguir ¡¿mascotas?!


	7. La fan

**Nobody's POV.**

_Es oficial; no importa que tan lindo sea el gatito, apesta tanto como el chucho… - Dijo disgustada Rosalie, dejándose caer en un sillón de la sala.

Horas llevaban buscando a la maldita tarántula, y no aparecía. Reneesme dormía en el sofá con su gato en las manos. Alice miraba una revista, y Jasper iba de un lado a otro, nervioso.

_Jazz, si me sigues haciendo sentir nerviosa y disgustada, te juro que cuando encontremos al endemoniado arácnido te lo voy a meter por un lugar muy incomodo, entendiste? – Susurró amenazadoramente una Bella harta.

"Mr. Emociones" la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero Edward le interrumpió sus pensamientos:

_Si, no es tan agresiva, no se que el pasa…

_Qué? Tienes un problema conmigo, Edward? – Dijo disgustada la vampiresa – Porque yo podría pedirte el divorcio, sabes? – Dijo bromeando, aunque parecía que lo decía enserio. Edward parecía romperse en mil pedazos, se tiró de rodillas y estaba a punto de suplicar cuando…

_SIIIII!!! – La pared se rompió revelando a una adolescente toda despeinada y frenética, que tenía una camiseta que decía "I love Edward Cullen". Todos se miraron desconcertados, así que todos vieron el flashblack como una película.

FLASHBLACK DE LA ADOLESCENTE QUE ENTRÓ POR LA PARED…

La chica veía Crepúsculo por trigésima quinta vez cuando su celular empezó a vibrar. Se fijó y vio que era su alerta de Crepúsculo. Decía "Edward soltero" y encendía y apagaba la luz, vibrando a todo momento. No le importo nada, salió corriendo.

_SIIII!!! – Gritó mientras atravesaba la pared.

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK DE LA ADOLESCENTE "corfcorf loca corfcorf"…

_Hey, todavía esta casado conmigo, ok??!! – Dijo Bella, y la chica suspiró. Luego gritó:

_No me importa! Cielo, te esperaré toda la eternidad de ser necesario!!! – Haciendo que Nessie se despertara.

Emmett – que apareció de la nada – se le acercó sin decir una palabra y le ¿hizo cosquillas? O eso pareció. Pero la loc… chica se cayó al suelo, dormida.

_Al fin aplicaste sabiamente la llave del sueño, Emm. – Bromeó Jasper – OH POR CARLISLE! EMMETT HIZO ALGO SABIAMENTEE!!!

Alice y Nessie gritaron, Jacob (?) se escondió debajo de la mesa, Rosalie se rompió una uña y Bella gritó:

_EL DÍA DE LA APOCALIPSIS LLEGÓ! – Miró a Edward y le dijo – Te amaré siempre, aunque hoy se acabe el mundo – Y se dieron un apasionado beso.

_Yuck… - Murmuró su hija.

Emmett se limitó a hacerles mala cara y mostrarles su dedo corazón. Carlisle rió y Esme lo miró feo. (A todo esto, Edward y Bella siguen besándose) Rosalie se aclaró la garganta, y ellos solo se separaron para que Edward dijera:

_No eres la más indicada para decir, Rose… - Y volvieron a lo suyo.

_Dónde está Carlisle? – Dijo de repente Emmett.

Y vieron que la loca fan había desaparecido también. Oh oh. Carlisle bajaba las escaleras a velocidad vampirica y se escondió entre las piernas de Esme. La fan bajaba las escaleras también y miró hacia todos lados. Edward rió fuerte, y la chica posó su vista en él. El terror se apoderó de su cara, mientras retrocedía un paso.

_Clemencia Esme! Apiádate de mí! – Dijo alterado Carlisle.

_Sed… Sed de Crepúsculo… - Susurró la loca mientras se acercaba lentamente a Edward. Pero se tropezó con Kitty, que estaba en el piso y maulló fuertemente. Cayó arriba de un sillón, y pronto también gritó.

_EMO!!! – Dijo Jasper, acercándose a la araña que estaba encima de la adolescente.

La fan chilló y se levantó, tirando al arácnido y haciendo que este buscara refugio. Jazz salió corriendo detrás de ella. Mientras, la chica ya estaba persiguiendo a Edward, quien se escondió en las piernas de Bella como hace segundos estaba Carlisle.

_Ayúdame!!! – dijo el vampiro a su esposa.

Pero de la nada, la chica se cayó al suelo. Emmett, el más valiente en esos momentos, se acercó a ella. Nada.

_Uuuh, eeeh, Carlisle, si enterramos el cadáver lejos de aquí, tenemos posibilidades de que nos arresten por casi homicidio? - Dijo Emm ¿nervioso? – Creo que Emo le picó, y bueno… También creo que no respira.

Se encogieron de hombros y Rosalie la cargó como un saco de papas. Desapareció con su marido y volvió a los pocos minutos sin un rastro de mugre. Justo en ese momento, reapareció

Jasper, con su bendito arácnido en la pecera de vidrio. Alice lo miró disgustada, y levantó al gatito de Nessie. Lo acarició un poco, y de repente chilló.

_Ay medium, me asustaste!! – Dijo Emm.

_Tengo una super-extra-archimega genial idea!! VAMOS DE COMPRAS! – Dijo la duendecillo gritando la última parte.

_Pero fuimos ni hace dos días! – Replicó sollozando Nessie.

_Pero ahora es para comprar cosas para tu Kitty, Ness. Podemos comprarle ropa, comida, una caja de arena, ropa, un collarcito, ropa, juguetes, rop…

_YA ENTENDIMOS, ROPA Y ROPA, SÍ! – Gritó harto Edward.

_Hay ropa para gatos? – Preguntó dudoso Emmett.

_Sííí!!!! Ahora vamos por ella! – Dijo Alice, dando sus pequeños saltitos – Pero! Es solo una salida de chicas, ok? Vamos! – Y sin darles tiempo de nada, Alice metió a Bella, Reneesme, Rose y Kitty a su Porche.

_Chicos, necesito que hagan unas compras por mí, si? –Dijo dulcemente Esme, aunque sabían que solo decía "lárguense y hagan algo útil". Jasper suspiró y todos se sintieron frustrados.

_JASPER!!! – Gritaron todos.

_Lo siento!


	8. De Compras Con Las Chicas

Hola a todos ahííí!!! Les dejo otro capítulo para matarse de risa! Please, estamos flojos con los reviews en el fic, dejen algunos! Bueno, disfrútenlo!

**Edward POV.**

_Muy bien, chicos. Esta lista tiene todo lo que necesito que compren, de acuerdo? – Dijo Esme, mi paciente madre – _Aaaah, Edward, Carlisle tiene que decirte algo sobre Alice. Y cuida a tus hermanos. No vayan más lejos de Port Angeles, si? No queremos que el país quede destrozado… _

_Si, má… - Me quejé como un adolescente.

_Wiii! Vayamos al Wal Mart!!! (1) – Dijo Emmett, el más entusiasmado.

.

_Adiosito Emo, pero volveré pronto, si? Pórtate bien y no escapes – Le hablaba Mr. Emotions a la tarántula. Ya era oficial; estaba loco.

_Oh, esto va a estar bueno… - Dije sarcásticamente.

__Edward, llama a Alice de mi parte y dile que…_ - Pensaba Carlisle.

**Bella POV,**

_Llegamos a una tienda de mascotas gigante, que tenia de todo. Ropa, comida, juguetes, más ropa… Wou, no sabía que un gato podría usar un vestido. En fin .El teléfono de Alice empezó a sonar, dejando un momento de paz para la pobre gatita.

_Aló Edward?

_....

_Ay, dime que dice ahora!

_...

_Sii, claro! Porque yo vaciaré toda Francia antes de que él haga eso.

_...

_QUÉ QUE????

_...

_No se atrevería!

_...

_Bien, yo me haré cargo. Gracias por avisar y…

_...!

_Claro que no, la dejaremos por ahí cuando vayamos a Vistoria's Secret, ok?

_...?!

_Si, si. Adiós Edward.

_... – y colgó, interrumpiendo lo que sea que le decía mi vampiro.

La miré dudosa… ¿Qué rayos le dijo Edward? Solo supongo de no ir con Reneesme a la tienda favorita de Alice, claro. Alice me vio, sonrió y marcó otro número en su teléfono.

_CARLISLE!!!! – Gritó tan alto que creo que todos nos miraban cuando dijo la siguiente parte – NO TE ATREVAS A CANCELAR TODAS MIS TARJETAS DE CRÉDITO CON ESE NUEVO BANCO RUSO CON LAS QUE LAS PUEDES CANCELAR TODAS AL M ISMO TIEMPO, ESTÁ CLARO??!! – Dijo todo esto gritando un poquito más bajo y en una sola respiración a velocidad vampirica. Dudo que Nessie entendiera algo.

_Eh, Ness, que te parece si vas a buscar algunos juguetes para Kitty? – Pregunto repentinamente Rosalie, que tenía al gato en sus manos.

Mi hija sonrió y salió casi corriendo, no la culpo. Creí que era para que no se asustara con Alice (cosa que ya era segura que pasó) cuando Rose habló bajito solo para que yo la escuchara:

_Bella, desde cuando los machos usan vestido?

_Por qué preguntas? - Le dije algo desconfiada.

_Por esto. – Y levantó a la gatita, dejándome ver su pancita y… Oh por Dios! No era una gata! Era un macho! Escuché un chillido detrás de mí y vi a Alice que miraba al gatitO con ojos muy abiertos.

_Tendré que buscar toda la ropa de nuevo, pero en azul y sin vestidos!

_ALICE! – La reprendimos las dos al mismo tiempo…

_Nessie sabe que… es macho? – Pregunté algo aterrada. Reneesme se pone insoportable cuando le ocultas algo y no le dices, porque siempre se da cuenta.

_Si es un gato, y no una gata… Es gay? Porque se llama Kitty. – Preguntó sin darse cuenta Rose.

_Naaah, no creo que existan animales homosexuales, o si? –Dije.

Alice se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar ropita azul, cuando la detuve:

_Y así como así vamos con mi hija y le decimos "Hey, Ness. Adivina! Kitty es un macho y podría ser gay!"?

_Bueno, no hay planes perfectos.

_ALICE! – Le gritamos de nuevo. Ella solo sonrió.

_Má, mira! Encontré unos juguetitos que le encantarán a mi gatita, y este vestido está monísimo! – Dijo Nessie asustándome.

_Si te gusta cielo… - Dije algo rara. Y bueno! Cómo un gato va a usar un vestidito rosa con vuelos?!

_Siii…!

Salimos de la tienda y estábamos por subir al Porche cuando vino una chica que entraba a la tienda con un gato en sus manos. Kitty lo miró inmediatamente. Crucé una mirada con Rosalie. El gato también miró a "la gatita". Se bajó de los brazos de su dueña al mismo tiempo que el Siamés lo hacía con Nessie, y se juntaron olfateándose un poco.

_Aaah! El primer amor de Kitty! – Dijo mi semivampiresa.

_Uy, que raro. Mushi nunca se fijó en las gatas, sabes? – Dijo la otra chica.

_Si supieran… - Susurró despacito Alice.

_Soy Miranda, la dueña de Mushi, este gatito. – Dijo la chica levantando al otro gato… Gay.

_Yo soy Reneesme, pero dime Nessie. Y esta es mi gata Kitty. Se intercambiaron los gatos unos instantes, y Miranda miró extrañada la panza del siamés. _No la culpo, creo no mira su panza… Si no su pequeño inconveniente. _

_Eeeh, Nessie… Este es un gato…

_Y si! Claro que es un gato, no va a ser un perro.

_No, me refiero a que es macho…

Prepárense. Tres, dos, uno…

_¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ???!!! – Gritó Nessie casi reventándonos los oídos.

(1) Wal Mart es una cadena de hipermercados internacional, creo XD. En general los comercios son muy grandes, ténganlo en cuenta el próximo capitulo!


	9. De Compras Con Los Chicos

Vivan los Reviews!!! Sigan leyendo y dejen comentarios, Pleaseee…! Besos

**Jasper POV.**

Ay, como extraño a Emito… Pero tengo que hacer lo que dice Esme, eso. Íbamos al hipermercado en el Volvo de Edward; él, obviamente manejaba, mientras que Emmett saltaba de emoción en el asiento trasero (no le envidio, realmente desde que Bella es una vampiresa no creo que este auto siga siendo inocente).

_JASPER! – Gritó exaltado mi masoquista hermano.

_Lo siento, pero algo tenía que pensar. No me concentro en sus emociones porque tu me pondrías amargado y Emm super-extra-archimega feliz.

_EY! Te estoy escuchando! Y, eeeh, Jazz?

_Qué?

_Debes dejar de pasar tiempo con Alice, se te pega un poco.

Les frunció el seño y agregué rápidamente:

_Pero es que no les agrada? Jiji… - En un tono chillón y resaltando mi acento sureño, mien tras sacudía la mano.

_Eso te salió muy gay hermano – Dijo Emmett divertido.

Me di vuelta y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba a su lado, le pegué en la nuca y volví a mi asiento. Murmuró un "Auuch" y yo sonreí complacido. Edward puso los ojos en blanco, como siempre. _A-M-A-R-G-A-D-O. _

_Si, soy muy amargado, feliz? – Dijo Edward aburrido.

_No se como Bella te soporta. – Dije sin pensar.

_Aunque no quiera admitirlo, debe ser porque es muy bueno en la cam…

_EMMETT! – Lo interrumpió Edward y yo me reí con ganas.

_Bien, idiotas, ya llegamos. –Dijo molesto mientras estacionaba.

_...A - Susurró Emmett aunque lo escuchamos perfectamente. El amargado lo miró feo.

_Alguien esta de mal humor, eh? – Agregué divertido. Él se limitó a gruñirme.

Pero Emm tuvo de repente una gran emoción y Edward se voltio a verlo. Casi pude ver el foquito de luz prendido sobre su cabeza. Uuuh, esto no es bueno.

**Emmett POV.**

Era fantástica mi idea. Única, fenomenal.

_Si, ya enterndimos Emm, Genial. Uuuuuuh! – Dijo el amargado de mi hermano. ¿Ya saben quién es? Si, señores y señoras, Edward.

_Bien, en ese caso compremos todo rápido así ponemos en marcha mi plan… - Dije con una sonrisa malévola.

_Y por qué? Qué tiene que ver las compras con tu idea? – Preguntó algo confundido Jasper.

_Porque cuando lo llevemos a cabo, no nos dejaran volver más al super. Daah. – Repliqué.

Les expliqué brevemente mi idea, y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Aunque Edward con mala cara. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, es un amargado.

_Gracias, Emm. Yo también te quiero. – Dijo este con su voz llena de sarcasmo. Que malo que es.

Nobody's POV.

Los tres vampiros compraron rápidamente todo lo que les pidió Esme y dejaron todo en el Volvo. Entraron de nuevo en el hipermercado, y Emmett pasó un brazo por la cintura de Jasper, mientras que este hacia lo mismo. La gente los miró extrañados, y se dirigieron a la sección de la farmacia, con Edward siguiéndoles de cerca con una filmadora.

Se detuvieron en la góndola llena de condones, y los miraron pensativos. Edward los enfocó con la cámara, y empezó el show:

_Ohh, Nicholas – Dijo Jasper – cuál prefieres tú? Hay tantos y no se por cual decidirme. – Y señaló los packs.

_Siii Mike, suaves, aromatizados, con diferentes texturas! – Y Emmett señaló uno en particular – Estaría bien probar uno saborizado. Me encanta la lasaña… - Dijo esto último ¿en tono seductor? – Solo tengo una duda; es lasaña fría o caliente? O temperatura ambiente? – Murmuró bajito y rápido solo para que Jasper y Edward le escucharan.

_Llevamos unas unidades o un pack de cien, cielo? – Replicó Jasper.

_Creo que sería más conveniente dos packs de cien, no?

_Lo que te guste a ti es perfecto para mí… - Dijo "Mike"

La gente se alejaba lentamente y una chica que trabajaba ahí los miraba soñadoramente. _Lástima que sean gays, aunque quizás podría ser un trío_ pensó con esperanza. Edward se partía de la risa y con esto último casi vomita, a pesar de ser vampiro.

Tomaron dos pack de cien (cada uno) y se alejaron tomados de la mano. Edward cortó la filmación y se cayó al suelo de la risa.

_Te diviertes, eh? Mira que es tu turno… - Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. Edward tragó saliva y le pasó la cámara.

_Esto va a estar bueno… -Dijo Emmett.

Se dirigieron a la zapatería de mujeres, y Edward desplegó sus encantos. Todas lo miraron y suspiraron. Emmett hizo sonidos de vómito en su mente y Jasper empezó a filmar. Edward se aclaró la garganta y miró la nada. Varias lo miraron por unos minutos, mientras el estaba apoyado contra un estante con la mirada perdida, aunque Jasper sintió su repulsión (por los pensamientos que recibía).

_NOOO! ALEJATE DE MI, CALLATE! – Gritó asustando a muchas mujeres del lugar.

_ME ESTA SIGUIENDOOO, ESTÁ EN TODAS PARTES! VIENE POR MÍÍÍ!! – Gritó nuevamente haciendo que la mayoría de las mujeres salieran corriendo, pero un par se quedaron.

Se acercó a una madre con su hija de siete años y se arrodilló, pidiéndole con voz de súplica:

_Tened clemencia de mí, por favor… - Y la mujer le pegó muchas veces con su cartera y se alejo con su hija, mientras el lugar quedaba despejado.

_Salgan de dónde estén metidos!!! No se pueden esconder, los encontraré, me oyeron? – Dijo Edward soltando luego una maléfica carcajada.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas, sosteniéndose el estomago cuando Jasper apagó la cámara. Edward hizo unas reverencias y dijo:

_Bueno, estuvo más divertido de lo que pensé.

_Siii, ahora lo subimos a Youtube! – Dijo Emm mientras que Edward lo miraba feo – Ok, ok. No dije nada.

_Eso me hubiera gustado. – Dijo Jazz.

Escucharon unos pasos y como la mujer con su hija le hablaba al policía. Oh Oh. Salieron corriendo del lugar y ni los vieron los policías. De suerte que las puertas automáticas estaban abiertas, porque no hubieran tenido tiempo de percibirlos y abrirse. En ese momento sonó el celular de Edward. Era Bella.

_Si Bella? – Respondió este un poco agitado por la risa mientras subían al coche.

_EDWARD! TU HIJA ESTÁ HECHA UN DEMONIO POR DESCUBRIR QUE SU GATO ES GAY!

_Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cómo es eso?

_Kitty es macho y se enamoró de otro gaTO, y bueno… Imagínate como está. Ayúdame, ven a la veterinaria "Love for Animals". Te esperó con un relajante remedio, y Jasper claro. – y cortó.

Esta sería una larga tarde de domingo. Edward gruñó.


	10. La psicóloga y ooops

Oh, los tengo abandonados!! Jeje, lo lamento muchooo. Pero no se preocupen, les dejo dos capis cortos pero muy buenos! Si siguen creyendo en el fic dejen reviews!

**Edward POV.**

_Y con eso cómo te sientes?

_Pues _*sollozo*_ no se cómo pasó; todo fue tan rápido _*sollozo*._ Era mi linda gatita _*sollozo*_ que vestía hermosos vestidos rosas y _*sollozo* _vino ese vil felino y me abrió los ojos * sollozo* - Dijo rápidamente mi precisa hija Reneesme, tan rápido que me sorprendió que la doctora entendiera todo.

Sí, linda tarde de domingo la que disfruto. Estaba en el hospital con Bella, Nessie y Jasper hablando con una psicóloga de animales (¿por qué atenderá en un hospital de personas?). En fin, estábamos hace… _*miré mi reloj*_ exactamente una hora con veintisiete minutos y exactamente treinta segundos… Treinta y uno, y dos, y tres…

_Desde hace cuanto tienes a Kitty, Reneesme? – Preguntó la doctora.

_Desde esta mañana… - Respondió sollozando otra vez. Ok, no tengo idea como es eso de que es la heredera al reino del drama

_Y con eso cómo te sientes? – Lo juro, era la décima sexta vez que preguntaba eso!

_Mal… - Otra ronda de lágrimas.

__Calma Edward, me pasas tu frustración y enfado a mí, y si se los paso a Nessie no será nada bonito._ – Pensó Mr. Emotions molesto.

_Y lo peor de todo es que… - Se escuchó un RIIING (a Dios gracias) que interrumpió a Ness en el medio de su relato.

_Lo siento Reneesme, pero si quieres seguir tu relato tienen que pagarme media hora más… - Dijo la doctora.

_No, gracias. Creo que ya estamos bien – Dijo algo bruscamente mi hermosa esposa, mi Julieta, compañera de toda la eternidad, mi…

__Ya entendimos Edward, no tienes que ponerte meloso_ – Pensó asqueado Jazz.

_Los acompaño hasta la puerta…

Y algo raro tenía entre manos, nos acompañaba por algo. O mejor dicho por alguien, descubrí segundos después…

**Bella POV.**

_Oh oh, Carlisle! Hace cuanto no te veo! No se, desde la vez que me dejaste hablando sola en el pasillo, quizás? – Dijo molesta la psicóloga cuando nos topamos con mi padre en la salida.

_Eeeeem, Dra. Gómez, que sorpresa! Esteeee…. – Dijo nervioso Carlisle.

_Sisi, cuando me dejaste ahí fue, ni adiós dijiste…

_Pero estaba muy apurado, tuvo un llamado urgente de mi casa, Dra y… ESMEEE! CORAZÓN MÍO! – Exclamó aliviado cuando Esme se bajó del Mercedes. Y la besó sin dejarle decir nada. La doc se veía decepcionada.

_Y con eso cómo te sientes? – Dijo muy bajito Nessie como si fuera la voz de su conciencia. No se cómo, pero contuvimos las risas.

En eso estábamos cuando sonó el celular de Edward. Vi como frunció el ceño y supe al instante que era Emmett.

**Emmett POV.**

Estaba taaaan hambriento, y los chicos me dijeron que no fuera de casa si no había nadie para vigilar a las mascotas. Que-Mal. De repente escuché un maullido y un delicioso olor a sangre. No lo pensé dos veces (si pienso, y de vez en cuando dos veces) y seguí el olor. Apenas noté la pequeña bola de pelos a la que le succionaba la sangre. Y entonces caí en cuenta de quien era el pequeño cuerpito dueño de la sangre que ahora estaba en mi estomago. Uuups.

Tomé el celular y llamé a Edward sin considerar nada. Con una mano ensangrentada tenía el teléfono y con la otra el cuerpo del gato muerto.

_Qué hiciste ahora? – Tan tierno mi hermano como siempre.

_Hola Eddie, ya ni me saludas, que maleducado. Verás, te acuerdas que quería ir de caza? Bueno, digamos que ya no lo necesito, pues…

_Vamos, no tengo todo el día. Qué paso?

_Sentí un olor a sangre, y bueno ya sabes, me comí al bicho sin verlo dos veces y que se yo… Era Kitty y como que ahora tengo su cadáver en mi mano…

_Sisi… ESPERA! QUÉ QUÉ???!!

_Bueno, el tipo está muerto. Lo hecho está hecho. Consigo un sustituto? Aunque no se de dónde, quizás me des una idea. – Podría jurar que estaba contando hasta diez en su mente. Luego me habló con voz filosa y que daba miedo:

_Y de dónde rayos sacamos un gato siamés a las… 6:45 hs de la tarde Emmett?

_Podría ser de nuevo en Ebay – Dije dudoso – Aunque las entregas tardan mucho en hacerse…

_Dios, y tu te comiste a Kitty precisamente? No podía ser Anny o Emo?

_Noo, que asco. Yuck. – Dije haciendo una mueca - Emo me dejaría pelos en la lengua, y ¡cómo siquiera considerar comer a Anny! Además, comer reptiles me da nauseas.

_Osea que Emmett… TE TENÍAS QUE COMER A KITTY Y NO PODÍAS ESPERAR! – Dijo gritando. Pero se escuchó como se rompía un vidrio y una voz maléfica que decía suavemente – "qué Emmett hizo qué?"

_Esto no va a acabar bien – dije dudoso. ¡HEY! No todo es mi culpa, la * digo * el gato es el que sangró! Un momento, quizás a el gato le vino el periodo? Mmmh, interesante.

_Idiota, no es interesante, es estúpido. Y si juro que si me voy al infierno, tu vienes conmigo…

Y se cortó la llamada. Pobre, no lo envidio, Ness debe estar hecha una fiera. En fin, _ooops._


	11. Esto No Está Pasando

**Nobody's Pov.**

_Kitty fue una mascota excepcional; amable, sensible, cariños…o? – Dijo Jasper dudando.

_Ajaaa… - Murmuró Rosalie molesta de ese "funeral".

Nessie, vestida de negro, sollozaba frente a la caja de zapatos _Prada _que contenía al cadáver. Alice miraba su reloj continuamente y hacía ese molesto ruido con el zapato; arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Emmett, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió arrepentido y avergonzado de lo que hizo. Bella y Edward estaban impacientes por tener su tiempo "a solas" (al mejor estilo Emm y Rose). Esta última ojeaba una revista y estaba al lado de Reneesme y Carlisle y Esme se miraban a los ojos con profunda adoración brillando en ellos.

Aaaah, y Jasper estaba vestido con una especie de ¿toga? Morada y un ridículo sombrero judío en la cabeza **(N/A: No se los nombres de las vestimentas! Sería una mezcla de un sacerdote cristiano vestido de morado y otra mezcla de los judíos) **y llevaba adelante a la "interesante ceremonia" 

_Alguien me quiere decir por qué Jasper está vestido como un cura mitad cristiano mitad judío? Ni siquiera somos judíos! Se que existe Dios y eso, pero no exageren! – Dijo exaltado de repente Emmett _*corcorf metiendo la pata como siempre corcorf* _

_Eres un idiota Emmett!! – Chilló Nessie mientras Emm pensaba que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para decirle eso – Era taaan joven! Si hubiera vivido más me habría dicho su preferencia religiosa!! OH, nos olvidamos de hacer una ceremonia budista tío Jazz!

__Gracias Emmett. Dios, me voy a tener que poner esa horrible y colorida cosa??!! Yo solo visto colores apagados y con un toque negro, por favor!!!_ – Pensó desesperado Jasper.

_Eso sonó muy gay, de nuevo… - Susurró Edward.

_Y de dónde Jazz es cura? – Preguntó abruptamente Bella.

_Pues… Con Internet todo es posible – Dijo el nombrado orgulloso.

_Un poco de respeto, por favor! _* sollozo*_ - Dijo la semivampira.

_Ness, quieres aliviar el dolor? – preguntó Emmett cuando todos se fueron, aburridos.

_Claro que sí!

_Trágate esto y no le digas a nadie que yo te lo di… - Dijo entregándole una pastilla.

…UNA NOCHE DESPUÉS…

**Reneesme POV. **

Aaaagh, lunes. De nuevo, mi infierno personal diría papá. Me levante sin ganas de la cama y vi un vestido negro sobre un sillón. ¿Eh? Yo no visto de negro. Que va, debe ser cosa de Alice. Me puse una remera blanca con mangas cortas y una falda vaquera **(N/A: O pollera de jean, como más les guste) **con mis zapatillas favoritas. Ni modo me pongo lo que la tiíta me diga, menos tacones.

Bajé y solo estaba la abu en la cocina preparándome el desayuno. Que raro, ¿dónde se metieron los demás? Pues Carlisle trabaja, pero los otros… Algo traman.

_Cielo, cómo has dormido? – Me preguntó dulcemente Esme, como siempre. Al mismo tiempo me entregó huevos, un vaso con jugo de naranja y potro con sangre de ciervo, por lo que olí. Yumiii.

_Bien, pero me duele un poco la cabeza. No recuerdo nada realmente de ayer, no te miento – admití. Esme me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

_Nada? Oh, eesteee, bueno, no paso nada digno de mención. – Levanté una ceja – Oh! Qué tarde, mejor vas al colegio cielo. Ya verás a tus padres, peor no te pueden llevar, ok?

_Si, que pases un buen día abu.

Y salí caminando sin apuro. Llegué como a los 20 minutos y con tiempo. Jennifer me saludó y me dedicó una falsa sonrisa. Yo se la devolví peor si es posible. Pero se escuchó el chillido de unas llantas y todos voltearon sus cabezas para ver a los tres autos que entraban en el aparcamiento. OH. ESTO. NO. ESTÁ. PASANDO.

Pero así era. El inconfundible BMW descapotable rojo esta allí, al lado del Porche amarrillo canario y el Ferrari Jaguar plateado **(N/A: Deben cansarse de mis notas! Supuestamente este es el auto de Bella, aquí les dejo una dirección para que vean como sería ****./**** )**. Des coche rojo salió mi impresionante tía Rose seguido del tío Emm. Y del Porche salió una sonriente Alice con un inexpresivo Jasper. Y luego, lo peor para mí, tan llamativos como Rosalie y Emmett, bajaron mis padres.

Se juntaron en una fila, y caminaron a un mismo ritmo, elegante y pausado. Todos en el instituto (incluidos el conserje y los profesores) se quedaron babeando. Pero mis tíos pasionales se separaron del resto y se dirigieron ¿hacia el aula de maestros? Mientras que los demás de acercaban a mi con una sonrisa.

_Una entrada digna de los Cullen, ah Ness? – Chilló Alice.

_Reneesme, quién diablos es ese rubio oxigenado que te mira como lanzando besos? – Preguntó entre dientes mi querido y para nada sobreprotector papito.

__Ay, es el imbésil de Johan, no lo mates, tiene una vida para vivir y madurar por delante_ – pensé divertida – _y no te preocupes, no me interesa para nada._

Todo el día me preguntaron "los conoces?" "qué son tuyos?" y el infaltable "está soltero/a?". Dios, es acosador. Y como debe ser para ellos, aunque los muy vivos se aprovechan de sus habilidades vampíricas y huyen antes de encontrar a alguien dispuesto a "ayudarlos". ¿Rose y Emm? Mi tía es profesora de química y mi tío – obvio- de educación física.

Necesitaba parar y refrescarme. Fui al baño y me lavé las manos, pero cuando alcé la cara hacia el espejo grité sin limitarme.

En uno de los cubículos se encontraban mis padres; juntos, abrazándose, besándose. O mejor dicho, devorándose. Ellos pararon como si les dieran una descarga eléctrica y me miraron asustados. Yo solo salí corriendo y me repetí: ESTO. NO. ESTÁ. PASANDO.


	12. Emmett el traficante y la nueva cartera

**Reneesme Pov.**

_Ness, te ves muy alterada, qué sucedió? – Me preguntó Pamela, una tranquila chica con la que solía pasar el rato.

_Es que encontré a mis p… Hermanos en una situación no muy linda que digamos. Aaaagh, me dan nauseas de solo pensarlo.

Ella solo se mordió el labio conteniéndose la risa. Pero el timbre sonó y entramos en el gimnasio. El tío Jazz y tía Ali estaban ahí. Esta última me saludó muy efusivamente mientras Jasper se disculpaba con una sonrisa. Solo rodeé los ojos, y me di vuelta cuando escuché esa voz hablando a mis espaldas.

_¿Sucede algo, señorita Swan? (**N/A: Reneesme y Bella supustamente son hermanas, y tienen otro apellido porque "son las sobrinas de Esme")** – Me preguntó serio "mi profesor"

_No, señor McCartney – Respondí rápidamente asesinando a Emmett con la mirada

_Bien, en ese caso, quiero que todos den diez vueltas a la cancha completas ¡AHORA! – Rugió cuando todos se empezaron a quejar.

Unos coqueteos por parte del idiota de Johan, sonrisitas por parte de Alice, un poco de miedo por ver a Emm serio, diez vueltas por la cancha y treinta minutos después…

… Fui hacia los vestidores cuando vi el bolso de Emm en el suelo. V-e-n-g-a-n-z-a _*risa malévola*._ La abrí y me sorprendí al ver un montón de pastillas en ella. ¿Eh? Oh por Dios, ¡¿mi tío era un traficante de drogas?! También vi unas botellas de vodka (¡pero los vampiros ni siquiera se pueden emborrachar!)

_Es de mala educación revisar las cosas que no son tuyas, Reneesme

_¿Qué haces con todas esas pastillas tío? – Le pregunté lentamente.

_Pues, después de ayer pensé que querrías unas más, es bueno olvidarse de la realidad un poco y olvidar que Kitty murió. – Dijo simplemente. ¡¿Quién rayos es Kitty?! ¡¿Yo más?! ¡¿Cuándo probé?!

_EMMETT MCCARTNEY CULLEN!!! – Se escuchó un rugido bestial. Sep, no es de mi para-nada-sobre-protector-y-posesivo-celoso-obsesivo padre *sarcasmo total*

Edward e Isabella (me niego rotundamente a decirles mamá y papá después de su pequeña escenita!) entraron en el gimnasio con la misma expresión feroz en el rostro. Nunca estuve más agradecida de que no hubiera nadie en el lugar. Y por supuesto, _Edwaaardd_ se lanzó sobre Emmett y empezaron a luchar en el suelo. Yo realmente no entendía nada.

_No te acuerdas de Kitty, Nessie? - Preguntó Jasper. Debió sentir mi confusión porque dijo – No te preocupes, no es nadie importante.

Y entonces sonó mi teléfono.

**Bella POV.**

_Hola? – Dijo mi hija con el ceño fruncido.

_....

_Ehh, no reo que sea posible, tengo entendido que Kitty murió…

_...???!!! …. ¡!

_Quién es Mushi?

_...!!

_Y qué tiene que ver tu gato con esto??!!!

* * *

_QUÉÉÉÉÉ????!!!!!!!! Yo no tengo ningún gato! Y no llames más a números equivocados. – Y cortó la llamada. A todo esto, mi querido marido estaba todavía luchando con el fortachón e idiota de mi cuñado.

_Esta chica me dijo cuando era la cita de Mushi, su gato, con Kitty, que supuestamente es mi gato. Pero yo no tengo un gato… o Si? – Preguntó con miedo.

_Creo que me equivoqué de pastilla… - Murmuró Emmett.

_EMMETT!! – Gritamos todos.

_Estaba aburrido! – Se defendió – Además, quiero jugar a la pelota…

**Alice POV.**

_La pelota rompió la jaula y la serpiente salió al instante. Nessie gritó y se acurrucó con Jacob. Jasper aplastó su cabeza al caer sobre ella y Rose la agarró y salió de la habitación. Emmett lloriqueaba como un bebé. _

************************FIN DE LA VISIÓN***************************

Estaba comprando por Internet en casa cuando terminé de ver esto. Chillé cuando vi (casi en cámara lenta) como la pelota pasó a mi lado y rompió la jaula de vidrio. La anaconda siseó y salió rápidamente. Reneesme dio un gritito tan como en mi visión.

_Cuidado con Anny!!! – Gritó Emmett desesperado.

Mi sobrina subió al segundo piso del miedo y empujó a mi Jazzy-Jazz en el camino. Este se tambaleó y trató de aferrarse al pasamanos, pero lo rompió y cayó al suelo del primer piso. Justo sobre Anny.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! – El grito de Emmett casi nos rompe los tímpanos cuando el trasero de Jazz aplastó el cráneo del reptil.

_Una nueva cartera – Susurró Rosalie feliz. Buscó el cadáver y se lo llevó a su habitación, donde sería transformado por un modelo super-cool. Tendría que mostrarle unos diseños míos y…

_Nadie me va a preguntar cómo estoy? – Dijo mi dulce-carismático-empático-osito-Jazzy-Jazz

Reí un poco y lo ayude a levantarse, aunque no era necesario. Emmett lloraba sin lágrimas todavía de rodillas en la manchada alfombra de Esme. Uups, recién me doy cuenta de ello. Esme nos va a matar.

_Chicooos… - Dijo nuestra madre adoptiva entrando a la sala con Carlisle y Edward con un tono enfermizamente dulce – Por qué no van de caza? – Dijo con una sonrisa pero sin oportunidad de negarse.

Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron despacio, antes de que Esme se arrepintiera de dejarlos vivos. Jeje, yo ya me iba… Hasta que otra visión vino a mí trayéndome una sonrisa.


End file.
